Scully and Mulder Project
by Divalicious Pink
Summary: Mulder and Scully go on a Witch hunt of there own


"The Mulder and Scully Project"  
5 years earlier  
***************  
  
"Heather! God, I can't believe you lost the map!"  
  
They turned to see their friend laughing. "What's so funny?" "I threw the map in the stream. I threw it in the stream. It wasn't helping us at all!" He continued to laugh until he was tackled to the ground. Heather began screaming, "Stop, this isn't getting us anywhere."  
  
*2 days later*  
  
"Our friend is missing. We don't know where he is. I am sorry Mom and Dad. I love you. We shouldn't have come here, and I'm sorry."  
  
Mulder and Scully finally finished viewing the tapes. "Well, Mulder, what do you suppose it is this time? A giant Flukeman? Evil trees?"   
  
Mulder and Scully were walking down the hall to Asst. Director Skinners Office. It seems as Skinner contacted them about this File on 3 missing film students. When Mulder and Scully got there. Skinner says in a nervous voice, "I have told you two agents that there are 3 students missing. Everyone says it's because of some curse. They call it the Blair Witch. Well these students went out to investigate to make a filmagraphy on it. Well they seem to have disappeared. And they need your help Agents." Scully looks at Mulder with this weird skeptic look on her face telling Mulder. *You have got to be kidding me. 3 students missing because of something stupid. What the hell is the Blair Witch Curse anyway? It's probably fake. * Scully said to herself but Mulder could sense it that she wasn't too happy about this case. No Scully. My theory is these kids didn't make this up, this story's real. I doubt there are any evil trees, I mean who knows what happened, and maybe it was a "STREAM MONSTER!"   
Scully looked at Mulder; "You have got to be kidding me right. You really believe that these kids disappeared because of some Blair Witch. But No I'm not falling for it. They are probably sitting at home laughing their ass off. Saying that they had everyone fooled." Mulder looks at Scully with a disgusted look on his face, "You know what Scully believe whatever the hell you want. That just reminds me how much you love me Scully." "Ooh, Mulder. I didn't know you cared." Scully tries not to laugh as she ruffles his hair. "Thank you Spooky!" "Scully, if you have sunflower seeds in your purse, then its love and we should go to Las Vegas and get married." Mulder's face took on a look of surprise when Scully unzipped her purse and pulled out a bag of sunflower seeds.  
Scully looked at Mulder, wondering what on earth he was thinking now. The sunflower seeds had been for him. Would he think that she wanted to marry him? Did she want to marry him? "Mulder I know what you're thinking. I bought these at one of those stores for you. I know how much you love them. So here you are." Scully smiled at Mulder."Thanks Scully. I really appreciate it." Mulder gives Scully a kiss on the cheek. Which she wasn't expecting? But she looked like she liked it alot. "Mulder!" She blushed. "What was that for?"   
"It was a thank you for getting me the sunflower seeds." Mulder smiled.   
"Scully...have you ever done anything spontaneous?" Mulder asked while they were waiting to rent a car.   
"I kissed Skinner when he got me information on where you were when you thought you were in a time warp."  
"You kissed Skinner! You like bald men, Scully?"  
Scully swatted him with a file folder. "Mulder," She hissed, trying not to laugh, "Shut up Spooky or I'll get you like that Blair Witch! Oooooh, isn't that scary!" "OMG. The Blair Witch. RUN FOR YOU LIVES EVERYONE THIS WOMAN IS THE BLAIR WITCH!" Mulder yelled out laughing."Shut Up Mulder. Or your going to wish you never met me. And that's a promise." Scully laughed. The Car Woman said, "NEXT!"   
Mulder goes up and says, "Were next." "I need you to fill this out. And then bring it back up here when you're done." The Car Woman looked at Mulder."Why is everyone looking at me with these looks like that want me?" Mulder asked Scully"I don't know Mulder. But they can't have you that's for sure." Scully laughed.   
"Scully, do I detect a note of jealousy? Wanna talk about it, G Woman?" Mulder looked at her with concern. Scully paused over the paperwork. "Talk about what, Mulder? There's nothing to talk about."  
Mulder turned her to face him. "I think there is. I think you have a lot you aren't telling me."   
"Mulder I'm telling you that there is nothing to talk about." She turns her head back to the paper work. "Yes, There is Scully. And I want to know. Please tell me!" Mulder whined looking at her smile.   
"Mulder for the last time. N-O!" Scully stared at him with a smile thinking to herself *I want to kiss him so bad. But I can't its against the FBI rules. And it's not right. I just can't. But I have to*   
Scully leans over to Mulder and Kisses him on the lips. She pulls back and sees Mulder just staring off into space.   
"Mulder are you ok?" Scully took a hold of his face and stared into his brown eyes. "Yeah Dana I mean Scully I'm fine." He smiled and thought *YES.... SHE FINALLY KISSED ME! *  
"Scully?"   
"Yes, Mulder?"  
"What if we went to Las Vegas?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her reaction. Scully heard the words echo over and over in her mind. "What if we went to Las Vegas?" She shook her head to clear her mind. She couldn't believe it, but she was going to tell him yes. Mulder mistook her gesture as one of rejection and slumped in his seat. "Forget I said anything, okay Scully."  
Scully said, "Wait, Mulder-"  
Mulder shook his head. "No, just forget I said anything. Let's go to Burkittsville and work on this case." Scully grabbed his arm and the car swerved into oncoming traffic. "SHIT!" Mulder turned the wheel as far to the right as he could and they ended up on the shoulder of the road. Scully opened her door and got out. She was shaking. *We could have been killed. * Mulder got out and raced over to the other side of the car. "Scully, are you all right?"  
"Mulder, I didn't mean that I didn't want to go to Las Vegas. I was shaking my head because I was telling myself to stop denying my feelings. Let's go to Vegas."   
"Beat You Mulder. And Mulder you haven't called me G Woman in 3 yr. I like it. I Love You Mulder." Scully smiled at Mulder. "Come here you." She pulled Mulder over to her and kissed him gently but for a long time. Then she pulled him back.   
"Scully, What has gotten into you. You're so different. Kiss me again I like it." Mulder said puckering his lips for another kiss.  
"Not now Mulder. Later and there is nothing wrong with me. I just realized I love you." Scully smiled at Mulder.   
"Scully, if Skinner knew that we were going to get married-"  
"He'd kick our asses." Scully finished for him. "So we won't tell him."  
"Won't he find it suspicious that we would arrive to work at the same time and leave at the same time and live together?"  
"Are you trying to talk me out of this, Mulder? Haven't you learned yet just how stubborn I am?" Scully held his hand and waited for him to reply.   
Yeah Scully, who hasn't? I'm not trying to make you back out of anything. I just think Skinner will know something's up when I come in one day and forget to keep it a secret, it's bound to happen sometime soon, you know my hand might just reach out and grab that ass of yours Scully! "Mulder, let's just go to Las Vegas. We can be out of there within the next 4 hours if we go now. Then we have to deal with the Blair Witch.   
"Wow Scully! I REALLY like this new person who had taken over your mind! But I still want you to keep that body!" Mulder chuckled to himself, for he had always wanted to say that to her. He always wanted to talk to her this way, but since she was nothing like the girls featured in his wide collection of "videos", he wasn't sure how to approach her.   
"Mulder, don't look at me like one of those girls in your film collection!" She noticed a bead of saliva coming from the corner of his tight lips. She also noticed his gaze pointing at her cleavage. Ah, the old her would have cared, but this was the NEW Dana Catherine Scully! And this new person who had possessed her body though this act of typical manhood was...well.... Kind of cute. So she let him slide.  
Mulder could only think of one word to describe what he was seeing, "Whoa..."   
Scully ran into the gas station later that day. "Where is your bathroom?" "Right over there." "Okay, thank you." Scully closed the door and locked it behind her. She changed out of her suit, pulling on a pair of jeans and a camisole top. Then she grabbed her blouse that she had tossed aside and put that on over the camisole. A touch of lip gloss, and- Hello, new Dana! She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and walked out. The cashier gawked at her, and she felt shy again. *Ignore him, just go outside. * She took a deep breath and walked back out to the car, sneaking up behind Mulder and covering his eyes with her hands, she whispered, "Guess who?"   
"Jennifer flowers?" Mulder giggled and thought, " I knew it all along...she wants me..."  
"Yep! TA Dana!" Scully threw her arms in the air and presented the new Dana to Fox.  
"Now let me guess, you are going to apply for a job in Las Vegas now?" Mulder jumped up on the back of the car and imitated a stripper while making provocative noises. He noticed the cashier inside was staring, so he got down.  
Scully stuffed a dollar bill into his pants. "Get in the car, cowboy!"  
"Yes ma'am!" Mulder said jokingly in a country accent. Fox slapped Dana in the ass and yelled, "Get along lil doggy!" Scully: "Haaah, Mulder!" "  
Mulder: "Yes m'm?"  
Scully: "That's sexual harassment!" jokingly she replied.   
Mulder: "I know lil doggy!"  
Scully: "Well then Cowboy, you musta hit the jackpot that time!"   
Fox mutters under his breath, "I'd love to hit your jackpot."  
"What was that, dear?" Dana was wondering if he'd tell her " what he really said. For she had heard him, but wanted to hear him say it to her face.  
Mulder nervously blurted out, "What? I didn't say anything! You must be hearing things!" A little bead of sweat rolled down Fox's face.  
Scully, feeling incredibly sexy, strutted over to the car door. Waiting until Fox had gotten in, she sank down slowly into the car seat. She was teasing Mulder, and she was curious of how he would react. So she decided to test him....  
"Mulder, I think you are soooooo hot!" She tried not to giggle. Mulder leaned back in his seat and smiled. *She thinks I am hot. * He turned to say something to her and was rewarded with her hand snaking its way across his shoulders. His grin grew wider until she dropped the ice cube down the back of his shirt. She burst into laughter as he wriggled in the seat, trying to remove it.   
"What the hell was that, Scully?"  
"Well, Mulder.... When you get hot, you need to cool off sometimes, right?"   
"I'll show you, Scully!" Mulder grabbed the icewater and poured it slowly over her head, watching with glee as it dripped down her hair and onto her face. Scully brought her hands to her face, pretending to cry. Mulder frowned. "Scully I am sorry." She smiled beneath her hands and flipped her head back, spraying him with water. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer, kissing her.   
Scully and Mulder shared a thought:  
  
*this is so much better than cold water. *   
  
As Fox stepped on the gas and drove out of the gravel gas-station parking lot, he felt like a man. "I feel like a god!" he thought to himself as he looked over Dana. She was dripping with the water he had soaked her with a minute ago. He looked her over and said to him, "I'm a pimp!" He couldn't get his eyes of Scully...but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it the fact that she looked so cute when she was trying to be mad? Or that clicking noise she made with her tongue when she was bored. No. That couldn't be it. He pondered this for a moment, and then it hit him like a wrecking ball... she was wearing a white T-shirt! He was so happy that he had dumped that water on her! He was thinking about how good he was to be able to stare at her like this and not have her notice. What a talented guy he must be! And really hot too if he had snagged Dana Catherine Scully! He was the man! He was a god! He was a pimp!  
  
Dana thought to herself, "Fox has an erection..."  
  
  
Mulder, how much longer until we get there?" Scully was stretched out in the back of the car, trying to distance herself from her partner before she caused him to get into an accident.   
"Scully, are you aware that asking that is the equivalent of asking, 'Are we there yet?' No, we are not there yet. Why are you so impatient?"  
"Because I want to show the world that I can be Mrs. Mulder." Mulder smiled and stepped on the gas. Then he realized that newlyweds usually went on honeymoons. Theirs would be spent chasing after a legend about a witch. Mulder slammed his hands on the steering wheel in anger. He wanted to make her happy, and this wasn't how to do it. But what could he do? Mulder thought, "What if that damn Blair Witch got to Scully. What if it fades and she is back to normal then what the hell am I going to do."   
Scully looked at Mulder and Smiled, "What are you thinking hot fox?"   
"Oh nothing Scully just the usual. Just thinking how sexy you are. And that I can't wait for you to become the future Mrs. Mulder in the next 45 min." Mulder laughed.   
Scully replied with a smirk "I just can't wait till our honeymoon." Scully licked her lips seductively and saw Mulder was getting aroused. She then made Mulder pull over. "Mulder I can't wait any longer."  
"What do you mean Scully?" Mulder smiled. He knew what she meant he just wanted to hear her say it.  
"You know what I want Mulder." She got in his lap. And then got out of the car on his side got in the back. He followed; She lay on her back. Mulder got on top she started to unbuckle his belt. And that's when they realized the car was too small. Because big daddy bumped his head.   
"SHIT!" Mulder yelled. Scully proceeded to get up. "Are you ok Mulder. I don't think this is such a good idea after all. I can wait." She rubbed his head.   
"I'm fine." Mulder got up and buckled his belt and got back in the driver's seat. And Scully got back in the Passenger side. "So Much for that." Scully looked over to Mulder who was smiling. Finally, they reached Las Vegas. Mulder reached for the radio dial and turned to the first station he could. "Viva, Las Vegas! Viva, Las Vegas!" Scully laughed uncontrollably while Mulder swore at the song. "Ha! Mulder, leave Elvis alone! Let's go get married, okay?" Mulder looked at her and couldn't contain the smile that seemed to explode onto his face. "Hey, Scully?" "Yeah? What is it?" "I love you."   
"Yes Mulder. I LOVE YOU!" She screamed out the Window. "I LOVE FOX MULDER!" She yelled again.   
"Scully, That's enough. What chapel do you want to go to." Mulder asked.   
"I want to go to the one where Elvis is the Priest. Thank You Thank You Very Much." Scully said in an Elvis voice.  
The next song that came on was "Going to the chapel and were going to get married." Scully tried to sing along but she couldn't keep a tune. "Scully give it up." Mulder laughed.   



End file.
